


A Little Gift

by lamujerarana



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamujerarana/pseuds/lamujerarana
Summary: Sue is always so bored at high-society functions. This time, she decides to play a little game with her husband to entertain herself—how long will it take the adorably oblivious supergenius to notice that his wife wants to fuck him?***“So what did you want to talk to me about, baby?” Sue asks innocently as Reed locks the bathroom door behind her. She sets her handbag down, hops up onto the counter next to the sink, crosses her legs, and tries her best not to smirk too obviously. “Something the matter?”Reed’s watching her amusedly from across the room. He knows exactly what she’s after. He reaches into his pocket, and Sue’s thong is dangling from Reed’s index finger. “Darling, is this yours?”Sue grins at her wonder of a husband. He thinks he’s so smart, but somehow he’s always ten steps behind her. “Well, who else’s would they be, my darling?”





	A Little Gift

It wasn’t until Sue became a celebrity that she began to understand precisely how much of her life would be swallowed up by an endless parade of meaningless high-society functions.

It was exciting at first—a penniless, failed actress from Long Island rubbing shoulders with the most powerful and well-known figures in New York City—but now, after a few years, she is well and truly over it.

Tonight is the third in the past week that she and Reed have spent in fancy evening dress, smiling for the cameras until their faces ache, and Sue’s grown progressively sick of each event. She’s been humoring strangers, each of whom seems duller than the last, all desperate to talk to the Invisible Girl, all evening, and she’s about ready to scream.

She aches to be whisked away to explore some far distant star, voyage to a strange new dimension, be the first human to lay eyes on alien flowers more beautiful than anything she could ever have imagined, or witness the birth of a universe that is as minuscule as a falling snowflake. She yearns to feel the wind blowing through her hair, make love to her husband beneath a sky full of strange stars, know that she’s a hair’s breadth away from death with nothing but her wits to rely on, feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins until she feels more alive than she ever thought she would—oh, that is where she is truly in her element.

Here, in a tight red cocktail dress that is as daring as it is revealing, she feels overcome, as she so often was prior to meeting Reed, by the tediousness and mediocrity of everyday life. She longs to escape it all with the man she loves at her side. How can she tolerate remaining still for so long when there’s an entire multiverse out there to explore, waiting just for her?

But she can’t run away, not tonight, not yet, so instead she sips miserably at her second martini and waits for the moment when Reed will take her away from all this.

She spots her husband at the bar, dressed in a chic tuxedo Sue picked out herself (she doesn’t let him dress himself anymore, not after The Hideous Sweater That Nearly Caused A Diplomatic Incident Debacle), chatting amiably with four of his closest friends—T’Challa, Tony, Hank, and Bruce—and he is looking scrumptious.

She’s always appreciated how dashing her husband looks in a tux, with the distinguished grey at his temples, the charming smile that makes her melt in all the right places, and the nice ass she’s planning on getting her hands all over before the night is over.

She thinks of what it’s like when they make love—his arms wrapped tight around her in thick coils, holding her close as though he wishes he never had to let her go, his silky brown hair twisting between her fingers, the high blush across his cheeks, the way he fills her so completely, the thrill she gets from reducing the smartest man in the world to an incoherent mess that has never faded, never dimmed—and she decides she doesn’t want to wait. She wants him. Now.

Her desire is not so urgent, however, that she cannot take the time to play a little game with him—how long will it take the adorably oblivious super genius to notice that his wife wants to fuck him?

It’s time—at long last—to have some fun, and Sue knows exactly how it is she wants to go about it.

She makes her way as surreptitiously as possible to one of the hotel’s many luxurious bathrooms. Once inside, it’s a simple matter to slip off her delicate, lacy thong.

Sue’s invisible when she sidles up next to Reed and slides her little present into his coat pocket, and then she’s off again.

She turns herself visible, much to the delight of the couple next to her, and she finds herself pulled into a conversation with a local politician and his wife who are clearly hoping to gain the FF’s endorsement. Sue nods and smiles where appropriate, distractedly doing her best to hide the fact that all of her attention is fixed on her husband.

Sue is so impatient she can hardly stand it. She wants her husband to notice on his own, but she wants him to do it now.

It takes him the longest five minutes of Sue’s life to notice her little gift. Sue’s eyes light up as she watches him put his hand in his pocket and root around, clearly searching for some gizmo or other to show his friends, and then he pulls out her thong and frowns at it bemusedly. She sees his eyes widen as he realizes what it is he’s holding, and then his face flushes as he quickly shoves it back into his pocket before anyone else notices. Luckily, his companions are so wrapped up in their conversation that they fail to notice.

Reed turns this way and that as his eyes hunt discreetly for Sue in the crowd. In the bright red get-up she’s wearing, she’s difficult to miss. Sue quickly diverts her attention away so that Reed won’t know she’s been waiting breathlessly for him to finally realize that they’re playing a game.

Sue doesn’t have to wait long before she feels a hand in the small of her back, bare thanks to the low cut of her dress. She smiles. She knows the touch of that hand so very well.

She glances over her shoulder, trying not to smirk too obviously, and sees that sweet, beautiful smile she’s dying to feel beneath her lips. Reed leans forward and whispers, “Darling, a word?” in her ear, his lips brushing against her cheek, the barest hint of a kiss.

Sue shivers, and it takes every ounce of her self-control not to kiss him then and there, in front of everybody.

“Why, of course, darling,” Sue smiles, and if it’s a tad too smug, she can’t help it. “Did something happen?”

Reed gives her a look that’s pure amusement right before he whisks her away to the bathroom, where they can find some measure of privacy.

Sue is abuzz with excitement. What’s Reed going to do? She loves tossing Reed these new situations to see how he’ll react. He never disappoints.

He may be an absentminded professor on the surface, but Sue knows that there’s an adventurous, passionate man lurking beneath, and that Reed is one hell of a lot of fun when she can persuade him to let loose.

“So what did you want to talk to me about, baby?” Sue asks innocently as Reed locks the bathroom door behind her. She sets her handbag down, hops up onto the counter next to the sink, crosses her legs, and tries her best not to smirk too obviously. “Something the matter?”

Reed’s watching her amusedly from across the room. He knows exactly what she’s after. He reaches into his pocket, and Sue’s thong is dangling from Reed’s index finger. “Darling, is this yours?”

Sue grins at her wonder of a husband. He thinks he’s so smart, but somehow he’s always ten steps behind her. “Well, who else’s would they be, my darling?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Reed says, smiling wryly. “I do have a fan club or two, darling. They’ve fought over me rather…vehemently before.”

Sue laughs, delighted. “Oh, you and those fan clubs! They’ve gone straight to your head! Admit it.”

“They have not,” Reed says stubbornly. “I remain exceptionally grounded. I was merely suggesting that the thong could be one of theirs. Anyone here might be a member!”

“Oh, sure,” Sue says sarcastically. “I’m sure Tony and Hank are dedicated, dues-paying members of your fan club.”

“Ah,” Reed allows, ducking his head somewhat embarrassedly. “Maybe not anybody.” A smile tugs at his lips. “At any rate, I thought it might be prudent to gather data before arriving at any conclusions. I am a scientist, after all.”

It’s clear to Sue that Reed wants to play too. He’s likely been as bored by all of this as Sue’s been. It’s difficult, she knows, accustoming yourself to a dull, prosaic life here on Earth when you are used to having all of time and space at your fingertips.

Sue cannot hide her amusement, nor can she resist giving her beautiful husband a hard time. If she doesn’t, who will dare tease the intimidatingly brilliant Reed Richards, genius of geniuses? “Oh,” she says playfully.“You want to gather data, do you?”

“Well, yes,” Reed says. “Very important, data-gathering.” He smiles. “I should warn you, I’ve always prided myself on my thoroughness.”

“I’m counting on it, dear,” Sue grins. Reed’s flirting has improved over the years, she must say. He’s not quite the fumbling, awkward, adorably clueless boy she fell in love with, all those years ago. “I would be disappointed if you weren’t.” She uncrosses her legs and spreads the open invitingly. “Tell you what, baby, why don’t you come over here and get started?”

Reed’s grin is as elated as Sue’s as he crosses the room in two stretched-out steps and takes Sue in his arms. His arms loop around her torso repeatedly as he pulls her in close. He presses his forehead against hers, and every inch of Sue is thrumming with excitement. This is what she’s wanted all night, she realizes. Just her and her beauty of a husband, alone.

Well, they could do with significantly less clothing.

“Have I told you how ravishing you’re looking tonight, Mrs. Richards?” Reed smiles, mouth so tantalizingly close to Sue’s. She longs to reach out and catch it with her own. “I’ve hardly been able to take my eyes off you all night.”

Sue slides her hands down to Reed’s ass, squeezes, and says, “Have I told you how cute your butt looks in that tux, Professor Richards?”

Reed ducks his head and laughs, embarrassed, and it’s cute, so cute, and Sue is so glad she married him. She thanks heaven every day for that.

She runs the tips of her fingers lightly down Reed’s cheek, and thinks about how much she loves him, how many times she’s nearly lost him, how lucky she is that he’s here with her at all and not lost, somewhere she could never reach him. She thinks about her wonderful, gorgeous, absentminded professor, who she’s loved passionately since the moment she first laid eyes on him—a boy in a dorky little sweater vest, fumbling behind a pile of boxes as he moved into her aunt’s boardinghouse. She remembers the first time she kissed him, right after he told her he was moving out because he couldn’t stop thinking about her, and hoping with all her heart, as her lips met his for the first time of many, that she would be lucky enough to make him hers forever. It feels like a lifetime ago now, after everything that’s happened, but her love for him has never waned, nor, she knows, has his for her.

Reed’s breath catches, his eyes meet hers, and she can tell that his thoughts are not too dissimilar from her own.

She can’t bear to not be kissing him for a moment longer. “Darling?” she says. “Don’t you think it’s about time you kissed me?”

Reed does as she asks, the way he always, always does, and she loves knowing that she has the best man in the world wrapped around her little finger.

His kiss is slow, sweet, and tender, like the gentle swell of a rising tide. Sue can’t help but sigh contentedly against his lips.

She loves the soft sound Reed makes after she buries her fingers in his hair and tugs to get him to tilt his head to the side so their mouths will—oh.

Perfect.

Sue can’t bite back the bitterly disappointed sound she makes when Reed pulls back without warning. His eyes are adoring, passionate, full of want and need. Sue is thrilled when she remembers that she’s the only one who ever gets to see Reed like this.

“You’re so beautiful,” Reed says with utter sincerity. “Darling, I know I don’t say this nearly often enough—I should tell you every day, twice a day, a dozen times—but I love you. More than anything in this universe or any other. I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you, Sue, and I swear to you that I will love you until the day I cease to be.”

It makes Sue melt. Reed knows how she loves it when he talks to her this way. It’s even more affecting because she knows he means it. With all his heart.

He believes—he honestly believes—that he’s not a romantic, that he is terrible at finding the right words. Such is not her experience.

To the rest of the world, Reed presents a carefully constructed facade—that of a calm, collected, rational scientist—and he is loved and admired for it, for his ability to remain cool, dispassionate, and objective.

With Sue, and only with Sue, that pretense falls away. The Reed Sue knows is a man consumed by his passions—for science, of course, but for Sue above all.

Sue wraps her legs around Reed’s hips and pulls him in close, right where she wants him, and smooths a hand down to his ass, which she’s been eyeing all night. She feels Reed’s lips curve into a wry smile. They’ve been married long enough that he knows her little fixations.

Reed’s right arm unwraps itself from her torso, and Sue shivers when his fingers elongate and curl around her bare thigh as they slide enticingly up and up and up, until they reach her cunt. They’ve hardly started, and she is already embarrassingly wet.

Reed’s breath stutters as he breaks the kiss, a heat in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. “Sue. Darling. You really aren’t—you’re not wearing— _Sue_.”

His mouth crashes back against her own, his kisses grown frantic.

Sue can’t wait anymore. She can’t. “On your knees, Romeo,” she orders, and Reed complies eagerly.

Sue smiles to herself. So many villains have tried their best to force Reed Richards to kneel before them, and none have ever succeeded. All their attempts to conquer him have failed miserably. She delights in the knowledge that she has succeeded where they have all failed. She knows that there is nothing Reed would not do for her, no part of him that does not belong to her and her alone. He is hers, body and soul, his love all-consuming. Sue never had to so much as ask. Reed offered every part of himself to her willingly, many long years ago—a tribute from a gallant knight to his fearsome warrior-queen—and she has never regretted accepting for a moment.

What a life they’ve built, what joy they’ve found together, always, now and forever.

She wouldn’t trade it, not a moment of it, not for anything.

Reed kisses his way up her inner thigh, and Sue’s eyes flutter shut, pleased. Her breath quickens as Reed’s mouth comes closer and closer…and she gasps, her hips jolting, when he presses a kiss against her cunt.

Reed slips his hands up their backs, spreads her legs open wide, and tilts her hips up high. He makes a soft, appreciative noise when he parts her open. “God,” he says in a hushed, reverent whisper, “Susan, my darling, my love, every part of you is so _beautiful_.”

Sue digs her heel into his shoulder impatiently. “ _Reed_ ,” she warns. “Stop teasing. I’ve been waiting long enough, and I _won’t_ wait forever.”

Reed’s eyes sparkle up at her from between the wide ‘v’ of her legs. “Yes, my love,” he says, and then he does as she says, the way he always does, because he is hers and they both know it.

He bends his head forward and…well, he’s always had a talented tongue, but it’s only gotten more so since he acquired the ability to manipulate its shape and size.

Sue claps a hand over her mouth to stifle her moan at the sharp burst of pleasure that crashes over her like a tidal wave when Reed flattens his tongue and licks a long, deep, blisteringly hot line up her cunt.

He devotes all of his colossal intellect to lapping slow, meticulous circles through the soft, inner folds of her cunt, everywhere but where she most wants him, until she’s desperate enough to beg, and she suspects that’s what he wants.

Well, she won’t give him what she wants. _He_ begs _her._ Because he belongs to her. Not the other way around.

She grabs a fistful of his hair  and pulls his mouth away from her cunt viciously. He gazes up at her, wild-eyed and confused, his chin wet and glistening. “Susan?” he says. “What?”

“I _told_ you I wouldn’t wait forever,” she growls, and she digs her heel into his shoulder and _kicks_ , so that he tumbles back, bewildered, against the ground, catching himself on his elbows.

Sue chases him down to the floor, pinning him in place before he can escape. Not that he would. He knows better than to try to leave when she puts him somewhere.

She hikes up her dress and straddles him, the floor cold and hard beneath her. She wraps a hand around his neck, feels his Adam’s apple bob as he gulps, and then her mouth claims his in a rough, biting, possessive kiss, because he’s hers, he’s hers, and she needs him to remember. 

She won’t wait. She won’t. She wants him _now_ , and what she wants from him, she takes, and he gives it to her gladly.

She undoes his bowtie with her free hand as she thrusts her tongue into his mouth harshly. She tries, fumblingly, to unbutton his shirt, but there are too many, too many, and it’s taking so long, so she rips his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. She slides his shirt and jacket off his shoulders and leans back on her heels to take in him in. He’s quite the sight—wanton, flushed, debauched, his mouth swollen and lipstick-stained from her fierce kisses. She’s _sure_ he has no idea how gorgeous he looks when he’s like this, and is there really any wonder that she can never keep her hands off him.

She runs her hands appreciatively up his chest and delights in the way he shivers beneath her touch, the way his skin prickles in the wake of her fingers, the way he groans so sincerely when her fingers toy with his tight nipples.

She leans forward and takes one into her mouth, worrying it with her teeth, and smiles when he gasps her name and his hips jerk upward beneath hers.

Her hands wander down his sides, skim down the firm muscles of his abdomen, until they find their way to the clasp of his belt, his pants, his zipper, undoing them all until she’s reaching into his pants and her fingers tighten around his cock, and it’s Reed who is moaning helplessly into _her_ mouth. Yes. Yes. That’s more like it. That’s the way it should be with them.

Sue jerks him off harshly, fingers a little too tight, just the way she knows he likes it, and keeps sucking and biting at his nipples until he is begging her for more. “Please,” he gasps despairingly. “Sue, _please_.”

She doesn’t deny him. She is not a cruel mistress and never has been. She lines them up and sinks down, impaling herself on his cock, watching intently as he goes slack-jawed from pleasure and reveling in the knowledge that she is its cause.

“ _Susan_ ,” he chants helplessly, over and over, in between her rough kisses that have entirely too much teeth, as though her name is a prayer, as though she is his god, the only one he’s ever known, before whom he is prostrating himself so devoutly.

She bites his lower lip chidingly and pulls back just enough to whisper a warning. “Quiet, my darling. Wouldn’t want everyone to know exactly what it is that we’re doing in here, would we?”

“No,” Reed agrees, voice strained, eyes hazy and unfocused. “No, of course not, my darling.”

She could get him to agree to anything when he’s like this. So completely, gloriously in her power.

“Mmm,” Sue says, sliding herself so far up that glorious cock of his that it nearly slips out of her, just so she can slam herself down again on it again, harshly, without warning, and hear him moan wantonly. “I wouldn’t mind much,” she muses, “come to think of it. Everyone hearing what you sound like when I make you mine.”

“Oh _god_ ,” Reed moans, and she can feel his cock twitch inside of her, his fingers convulse where they are digging into her hips.

Oh, he _likes_ that idea, Sue realizes gleefully. “Would you like that, my darling? Would you like it if everyone knew how completely you belong to me? If I’d shoved you down on the floor out there where everyone could see us and ridden you so hard you screamed my name, so that they’d all know, all of them, that every part of you is mine? So that they could see how well I fuck you?” Reed whimpers but he doesn’t answer, so Sue yanks _viciously_ at his hair, hard enough that she knows it must hurt. Reed groans, and his hips buck up to meet hers. “Reed, answer me when I ask you a question.”

“Oh,” he moans helplessly, “ _yes_. Susan, yes. I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

God. Sue knows that he _loves_ making out constantly when they’re in public, that nothing makes him come faster or harder than sneaking into bathrooms, closets, anywhere they could be alone to fuck. But never before now had she realized why.

She rewards him with a filthy, biting kiss. He’s good. He’s so _good_. And, best yet, he’s all hers. 

Sue’s been holding back, but she can’t, not anymore. She wants him, she needs him, she has to make him hers. She starts to ride him in earnest, bucking her hips down hard, taking him in as deep as she can. He writhes and moans beneath her, bucking up to meet every downward thrust of her hips, his fingers clenching so tightly around her hips that it’s painful.

“Oh, darling,” she groads as she rides him, “you’re good for me, so good for me, are you good for me?”

”Yes,” Reed chants in reply, “yes, yes, god, yes!”

She shuts her eyes, throws her head back, her body arching like a bow as she rides him at a gallop, and loses herself in her own pleasure, and revels in the knowledge of how completely _hers_ Reed is.

Reed’s elastic arms curl around her body in tight coils, so tight that she can hardly draw in a full breath, and she loves it, loves the feeling of being wrapped up in him so completely, so that she does not know where her own body ends and his begins.

His mouth is blazingly hot against her neck, perfect when it moves to bite down and sucks gently at her nipples through the thin silk of her evening gown, and that gorgeous cock of his is buried so deep inside of her, and it’s all so perfect.

She wants to hear it. She _needs_ to hear him say it. She pulls sharply on his hair again as she rides him ruthlessly fast. “Tell me that you’re mine.”

“Always,” Reed groans obediently. “Oh, my darling, my darling, always. I’m yours, always.”

She feels the old, familiar curl of desire in her gut, and she knows she’s about to come. She doesn’t fight it—she lets her orgasm wash over her like a swelling wave, her body seizing mercilessly tightly around Reed’s cock. When it’s over, she slumps against him bonelessly while he thrusts into her once, twice, thrice, and then she feels him spill inside of her, hot and wet and sticky.

They simply hold each other and catch their breath together for a few long moments that feel like an eternity. She revels in the feeling of his body, pressed against hers, in the easy intimacy they’ve found together.

She begins kissing him again, lazily, and when she pulls back, they both share a quiet laugh. 

“We’re a mess, darling,” she says. “I don’t know how we’re going to walk back out there.”

Reed grins. “I don’t think we’ll have to, my darling,” he says, and glances significantly over at the window.

Sue turns and looks, and discovers that the Fantasticar is waiting out there for them. 

She laughs, delighted, and says, “Are we making a quick escape?”

”Yes, my darling,” Reed says. “I thought perhaps we should continue this in a bed.”

Sue turns to look at him sharply, eagerly, and says, “More?”

Reed’s smiling up at her warmly. “Darling,” he says. “I will never be able to get enough of you.”

Sue kisses him as a reward. “Sweet talk like that will get you everywhere, Dr. Richards.”

”Oh,” Reed grins, eyes sparkling. “I’m counting on it, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [ tumblr](http://lamujerarana.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
